


Bloodlust

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan and Victor are on a mission to kill enemies.





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 18: blood!  
So of course it had to be them xD

It took them less than a minute.

They had jumped in the middle of the enemy's squad and all hell had broken loose.

There were shouts and gunshots and roars. There were screams and cries and cracks of broken bones. There were whimpers and sobs and gurgles.

And then there was only silence.

They were panting as the blood covering them dripped on the floor, their vision fading back from red to normal.

Before they could think of what to do next, they were clinging to each other, kissing passionately against the nearest wall.

The smell and taste of blood, them but mostly enemies', the adrenaline, their half-destroyed clothes, the temporary isolation were all contributing to their arousal.

They bit and scratched each other, rubbing and holding, moaning and panting.

Victor lifted his boyfriend as if he weighted nothing, pinning him against the wall as he got rid of his trousers.

Logan hung on to him, wrapping his legs against the other's waist to support himself before lowering his pants.

Their erections rubbed against each other, making them gasp and moan in pleasure.

The fresh blood had started to dry on their sweating bodies, but it still managed to smear over their dicks.

Victor leaned down to bite Logan's neck before roughly penetrating him, starting to thrust before his boyfriend could get used to the intrusion.

For that reason the shorter man's first moans were painful, then they turned to pleasure.

It was rough and quick and passionate, their need too strong to hold back even for a second.

They came together, adding a hint of white into the sea of red that surrounded them.

They stood still and panted as they enjoyed their post-orgasm, their foreheads pressed together and their breath mixing between their mouths.

They reluctantly separated from each other and scrubbed up quickly before fixing their clothes as best as possible.

No one noticed what they had done when they joined their colleagues, and if they did they pretended not to.


End file.
